the harbinger
by Greymangames
Summary: Before max, before the flock, before any of those other experiments, there had to be a beginning. The first experiment, the first of many, the harbinger. *note* first fanfic, and i'm not very good at stories


The harbinger

Before max, before the flock, before any of those other experiments, there had to be a beginning. The first experiment, the first of many, the harbinger.

10 years ago...

Darkness, that's all he knew then, and the fact that he was moving, some sort of truck? He didn't know, all he wanted was to go home. This was Carlos, a 5 year old boy, with an astonishing maturity rate (natural by the way).

45 minutes later...

"I need to go!"

"Shut up back there kid!"  
>Carlos was astonished, but then again, he was only five, and had no idea what the world was truly like.<p>

Soon they reached the "lab", as he dubbed it, and then the swaying began. He concluded that he was in some sort of cage. Then, when they swaying stopped, he was taken out, and placed in some sort off table. He felt himself fall back slowly, and then the light came. A large lamp swung over him while people in injected him with needles filled with various colored liquids.

After what seemed like 30 minutes, all of the "white-coats" had left, that's when something above him started to buzz. Then the pain started.

The ever agonizing pain, he felt it for what seemed like 3 hours, according to his view of time. After that, it finally stopped, and the clamps around his limbs were released, and he fell to the floor, collapsing into a heap.

When Carlos woke up, he was back in his cage, and the first thing he did was look around. He was in a large room, filled with empty, what seemed like, dog crates. Next, he addressed himself of his condition. He touched his arms, and turned "pale". His skin was made out of some sort of metal, and it looked as if it were solid, yet he could still move them normally, though his right arm was more obvious than the rest (ever watch the winter soldier, see the winter soldier's arm? Yeah, that's what it looks like).The next thing he went for was his feet, and found they were nothing more than shoe like appendages. It went on and on, and the same metal was found all over his body. Then, he touched his "face", and fainted.

It was just four slabs of the same metal.

5 years ago from present time...

He was thrown back into his cage, as hard as ever, and laid there for about 3 minutes before taking care of his injuries. He had 2 broken "ribs" a broken arm, and a fracture he couldn't place. After a while, he began to get bored, like he always does, and starts to refine his plan to get out of this hell.. Whilst doing that, he imagines a sword for an arm, and feels something happen. He looks at his arm, and it started to change shape. Right now, it looked like a liquid mass of metal, ever so changing until it stopped. And there it was, a single edged blade, coming out of his upper arm, replacing the other joint. This was momentous for him, as he now could use a weapon in his plan to escape. After a while, he tried to remove the 4 slabs of titanium (he learned it from listening to some white-coats in one of his tests) from him. He tried this, and it worked, differently.

The slabs slid back into his skin, revealing his true face.  
>He had blue eyes and platinum hair, but something was off about the eyes.<br>The irises were orange.  
>He stared at himself through his reflective skin, admiring this change. After a while, he fell asleep.<p>

Present...

He was ready. Ever since that one day, his powers were evolving, growing stronger. His "mask", he now decided to call it, had a HUD, showing him all the info he would ever need. He grew metallic wings on his back, and his strength and agility increased, as well as his Intelligence. By now, more experiments started to fill the room he was in. One of the experiments, an avian hybrid with grayish wings, named Sarah, had agreed to go with him on his plan. By now, they were communicating via telepathic link, and Carlos had mastered his abilities to his limit at the moment.  
>Perhaps when he escaped, he would be able to refine his abilities. And when the clock struck twelve, he was off.<p>

He burst out of his cage, and proceeded to gut every one of the guards that had been stationed at the cages, and then helped Sarah put of her cage.

"Carlos, of this doesn't work, I'll have your head."

"I think the white-coats will have already beheaded me by that point." He chuckled.

"Oh you.." She blushed.

Then they started to free the rest of the mutants from their prisons, and his eyes fell onto one peculiar girl.

She was no older than 7, and had blonde hair, and seemed to have been mixed with a feline, probably a leopard, due to the spots in her hair.  
>Next thing Carlos knew, she walked up to him, and asked...<p>

"Can I come with you?"

He pondered this for a moment, and nodded. The girl squealed in delight.  
>Carlos then directed her to Sarah, who then led the girl out of the "lab".<p>

Carlos races through what seemed like countless guards; smashing them against walls, slicing them open with his blade. Sure, he may have gotten a few scratches in the end, but he was alright. 'Sarah's going to fuss over it though...' He thought. Soon enough, he reached the control room at the top floor, where the control room was harbored. Soon he tried flipping the switches for the self destruct sequence, but to his disappointment, there was none.

Then an idea struck him.  
><em>Oh Sarah's going to have my head for this.<em> He thought to himself.

_'Sarah, have all the kids gotten out and away?'_

_'Yes, the last one just came out'_

_'Tell them to get 500 meters away from here.'_

_'What are you doing?'_

_'The self destruct sequence won't initiate without a jump start, I'm going to have to go to the core and overload it.'  
><em>  
><em>'You'll be killed!<em>'

_'Yes, that may be true, but like a certain Vulcan said...the needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few.'  
><em>  
><em>'Goodbye, Sarah...'<em>

_'No! I won't let you do this!'_

...

_'Hello?...Carlos?'_

He had blocked out his mind, preventing her from changing his mind. Over the years, he developed a barrier that kept people like Sarah out of his head. This came in handy when dealing with telepaths in the "lab".

Soon he reached the power core. To him it just looked like a gigantic spinning ball in a frame, but it was in fact a static generator. It generates power using the ball in the middle to rub against a rug like surface, generating electricity. Although low in power generation, it was very efficient.

_Damn...the core wasn't what I thought it was_

_If I want to do this, I'm going to need some explosives_

And that's when his arm split open.

And a large explosives case fell out.

And it hurt like hell.

After his arm had closed again, he began to ponder if this ability was intentional, but dismissed it for later. Grabbing the c4 that came in the case, he strategically placed them according to his HUD.

Unfortunately, it didn't come with a detonator.  
>He tried to summon one, but the trick he had done earlier didn't seem to be working.<p>

Just then, one of the white coats 'other' experiments bashed through the door, angry as ever.

It was about 3 times as big as Carlos, with a strength equal to his one. Though not very intelligent, it would be quite the match. It's limbs were horrifically dissformed, and it's jaw hanging low as ever.

The abomination leapt at him, and Carlos sidestepped, nearly taking his arm off. Then it swung at him, making him fly across the room.

_Damn..._

_If I'm going to kill this thing, I need a plan_

He used his HUD to find the abomination's flaws, and found something peculiar.

It's limbs were connected via a system of bones, made of lightweight aluminum, and was reinforced with a thin sheet of steel. In fact this thing wasn't even that organic in nature. The "flesh" was a composite of phosphorus and carbon, mimicking the appearance and texture of flesh. The list went on and on, and the only thing organic about it was its brain, which came from a dead insane asylum patient.

Then he found something in its circulatory system. Its veins where made out of boron, which absorb radiation, gamma in particular. If he could emit a high yield blast of gamma particles at it, he might be able to kill the abomination through its veins, and when it reaches its nervous system, it would just shut down.

Unfortunately, he would have to overload his reactor.

The only way he would be able to power all his abilities was through a hadron generator, which harnesses the energy from colliding atoms into each other. This would also generate alpha, beta, and omega particles which would be neutralized via a quantum vacuum. If the reactor was to overload, the quantum vacuum effect would be canceled and the radiation would spread for a mile radius.

He bashed the abominations head in and contacted Sarah one last time.

_'Sarah, change of plans. You need to get everyone within a mile radius out of here'_

_'Dont give me that bullshit Carlos! You did this once, don't do it again!'  
><em>She was practically screaming in his ear.

_'Once?'_

_'I don't know..'_

_'Still, if You're to survive this, I need to detonate the reactor located inside my chest, which would set back the company that is funding this place to square one.'_

_'How do you know this?'_

_'I've recently hacked into the "lab's" database and found that item was funding this facility. It was under the file generation x.'_

_'Still , there has to be another way!'_

_'I'm sorry Sarah, at least you'll still be alive.'_

He cut the connection and went to his reactor commands, and raised the power output to the red.

Then the abomination got back up, and mad a mad dash towards Carlos, as if it knew what he was going to do.

Then...everything went white.

-

Sarah's point of view.

She managed to get the kids out of the blast radius in time through a new power the had acquired, which was a mass teleport. Then the explosion happened.

The explosion was heard for miles, and the plume rose up past the clouds. The plume looked as if it was on fire, shades of red, yellow, and orange, twisting around each other, in a dance of death. The ground around it littered with destruction, pieces of flesh scattered around. A few mechanical parts were littered around as well.

She was horrified, her friend, her only friend, dead. Sacrificed for her. It would say something about their bond.

She tried reaching out to him, only to find nothing.

She then got down on her knees and cried.

-  
>Carlos' POV<p>

He woke up in a white void, which seemed to stretch out to infinity.

He hear a voice in the void

**"Do not dispar, you are not dead, yet"**

"Where are you!" He yelled

**"I am everywhere, yet I am nowhere, and your time has not yet come. You still have a purpose in this world."**

"What do you mean."

**"You shall find out when it is time."**

His vision faded to black, and thinking he was about to fade out of existence (since he just assumed that this was god), he desperately tried to hold on to it. But eventually, he succumbed to the darkness.

He awoke to snow falling on him, with a wolf sniffing his arm. He sat up, scaring the young wolf away.

'Snow, wolves, must be somewhere up north.' He thought

He used his internal heating system to keep himself warm, but that could hold up for so long before overheating. He had to find someplace to stay.

So he trudged along, in his new life as the first of many, perfection personified, the harbinger.

End.

Sent from my iPad


End file.
